


whatever we do, we do it together

by Sumi



Series: Apprentice Mina [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: They officially have a plan to stop Lucio. Nothing wrong with sharing a little R&R with her favourite Doctor before putting it into action.





	whatever we do, we do it together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercutiglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/gifts).



The tentative plan to put a stop to Lucio’s resurrection earned her an incredulous look from Julian. She sighed and closed the distance between them. Gently, Mina cupped Julian’s face in her hands.

“What is that look for Julian? I didn’t say I was going to do it.”

He huffed, turning his head towards her hand. Julian placed a soft kiss on her palm that sent shivers down her spine. “Mina, it’s one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard. Of course you’re going to do it.”

“I won’t be alone,” Mina said cheekily. “I’ll have you by my side, won’t I?”

“You won’t be able to get rid of me. We’re either going to do this together or not at all.” Julian’s voice lowered a few octaves, giving it a gravely quality. “I’d prefer not at all, but too many people’s lives are at risk.”

She nodded. “Agreed.”

Truth be told, Mina was terrified of what they were about to do. There was no precedent for this yet Lucio had to be stopped. She didn’t know the extent of her power and with so many of her memories wiped away, Mina doubted they had any chance. Asra seemed to think differently-- as did Julian.

The thought of Julian filled Mina with a myriad of emotions. Though they’d only known each other a short time, the two of them had been through so much all ready. She was going to fight for it, even if the outcome seemed uncertain.

“We have some time before we have to get to the palace. Why don’t we take advantage of it and get some rest? Portia did say we could stay at her cottage whenever we wanted,” Mina asked, a sly smile on her face.

She was trying not to let it show, but Mina was exhausted. An hour or two of rest would be exquisite. Mina only needed enough to recharge. When Julian’s eyes lit up in response to her suggestion, she knew she had reeled him in with the tantalizing idea. And what a great idea it was! Some rest before they rushed off into battle with a previously deceased monster.

They arrived at the cottage to find it completely devoid of Portia’s presence. It wasn’t the same without her, but she was most likely busy helping Nadia prepare for tonight’s events. After shutting the door behind them, Mina sunk onto the bed with a soft groan.

“Going to join me?” she asked Julian who hovered close by.

He flashed her a smirk. “Of course, you needn’t ask such a thing of me.”

Mina kicked her shoes off and slipped under the covers. She curled up beside Julian, amazed at how well they fit together. It sounded too cheesy to say out loud, but it was like they had been made for one another. Of course knowing Julian, he probably felt the exact same way she did.

“Mina… how will we know when we should wake up?”

“I have a feeling Portia will know we snuck away for some R&R so my bets are on Portia waking us up.”

True to Mina's prediction, Portia woke them up approximately two and a half hours later. She did so by yanking the covers down without any warning.

“Ilya, Mina, you need to get up!”

Mina shot her a look. “Portia you don't know how lucky you are that we decided to wear clothes this time.”

“Mina!” Julian chided, hair red enough to match his hair. “Sorry Pasha.”

Both Portia and Mina burst out into giggles. Julian's blush deep end, but he did grin despite the embarrassment evident on his face. She never got tired of seeing Julian all flustered. It was an adorable sight Mina wanted to commit to memory.

Portia suddenly frowned, the situation sobering quickly. “We must hurry and get ready for tonight! Ilya, you go put on the clothes I laid out for you. Mina… we have to do something about your hair.”

“What's wrong with my hair?” Mina tried not to sound offended, but some slipped into her tone.

Portia didn't answer and just grimaced. She pouted and glanced at the mirror that was fastened to the wall opposite the bed. Mina's hair was pulled back into its usual haphazard style. Several strands (chunks really) we're falling out of it's braid and sticking up in several directions.

Mina's hair had always been thick and unruly-- at least for as long as she could remember. She normally braided it back, but it seemed her usual style wasn't going to work for such a fancy party. 

Reluctantly, Mina followed Portia and plopped herself in the chair that was moved to in front of the mirror. “Do your worst, Portia… or rather do your best. My hair can't get much worse than this.”

“Don't worry. Your in good hands. Right, Ilya?”

From behind the screen, Julian chuckled. “Don't honestly want me to answer that, Pasha?”

Portia stuck her tongue out at Julian.

This time it was Mina and Julian's turn to laugh.

Mina's laughter faded when Portia accidentally tugged hard on her hair. Of course, Portia was apologetic. She would never think Portia would do it on purpose. There were a few more painful tugs. However, they eventually faded and soon enough Mina's hair began to resemble something a human would call a hairstyle.

“I never knew it could look like this,” Mina confessed. “You're a miracle worker.”

Portia giggled. “Mina, you have lovely hair. Just remember to brush it was in awhile.”

The hair was finally done, which left the clothes. Lucky for Mina, Portia helped her pick out some clothes the day before. Once she was all dressed with her hair done, Mina realized she didn't feel much like herself. 

At least, Julian seemed to love it. When he saw her, his eyes lit up. “Mina you look beautiful.”

She winked. “You look pretty dashing in those clothes yourself, Doctor.”

After they stepped out that door, there was no going back. Whatever could happen was irrelevant. Lucio had to be stopped. Mina hoped that with Julian and her friends by her side, they'd be successful.


End file.
